


A Little Punk

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Bucky comforts the reader after she receives a message from her abusive mother after leaving her 5 years ago. The reader is Tony Stark's niece, he took her in at the age of 17. Fluff and Angst!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and give me suggestions for One-Shots, Marvel and Supernatural for now until I expand my horizons!!  
> philosophical-sorrows-official
> 
> Thanks!!

She was a punk, a twenty two year old arrogant punk, blasting her music like that in the later hours of the night, what time was it, 12 pm?! He lived one floor down from her and he could still hear her whiny "rock" music! Bucky sighed, pushing himself off the bed with his metal arm he was so conscious of. He grabbed a shirt and threw it on before he slammed the door shut on his way out.  
Muttering obscenities under his breath, he stomped down the steps to Y/N's floor.  
"The one night I get to sleep easily and this goddamned punk ruins it!" Bucky fumed. Usually you and him got along well, but this time he won't hold back on his anger, the bass was heard throughout the whole tower! He marched to your door and slammed his fist on it.  
"Y/N!" He yelled, slamming harder, "Y/N! You little punk!"  
He waited two seconds before aggressively opening your door.  
The door violently hit the wall, revealing your tear-streaked face. You looked up at him, shocked, seeing his angry features turn into concern. You instantly felt guilty, knowing that it was really late at night.  
"I woke you up, I'm sorry." You whispered, scared that if you spoke up you would start crying again, you didn't want to anger the silent Bucky Barnes, the one who sided with you and Steve against most of Fury's decisions and trained with you to become an Avenger. He knew all about your past, after your uncle, Tony Stark, took you away from your abusive mother at the age of seventeen.  
You kept your powers a secret until you thought you could offer your help when the aliens invaded New York, Tony strongly said no, but Steve and Bucky convinced him otherwise, and after the invasion you became an Avenger. After the abuse your mother put you through, and the therapy Tony put you through it was a light you had reached at the end of the tunnel.  
But tonight when you thought everyone had gone for a mission, you had gotten a Facebook message from your mother, saying she wanted you back, the stupid bitch. 

Bucky walked towards you, grabbed the speaker and attempted to turn it down, but only managed to change songs.  
"Here, let me do it." You took the speaker from him, accidentally skimming your hand across his.  
You turned the speaker off and looked up at him, instantly looking away from his caring expression, the compassion rolling off him in waves.  
"Are you okay?" He sat next to you, looking at the way you were gripping your phone so tightly. "What happened, doll?"  
You grinned sadly at the nickname he called only you, and you knew you couldn't keep anything from the former Winter Soldier.  
"My mom got in contact with me, after everything that she did!"  
"Holy shit," Bucky was taken aback, "what did she say?"  
He knew how broken you were when you first entered the Avengers tower, how underneath the loud music, heavy eyeliner and know it all attitude was a empty young woman.  
"She said it was her right to take me back and she'll fight for me in court." You took a deep breath, "Bucky, I'm scared."  
He took your hand and assured you, "You're twenty two years old, you're an adult, she can't take you away like a child. Only you have a right over yourself. And plus, Tony loves you too much to let you be taken by that bitch again!"  
You looked at Bucky and smiled a genuine smile, he always knew how to cheer you up, and always knew exactly what to say.  
"Thank you Bucky." You said softly, "you're right"  
He gave you a toothy grin, and hugged you.  
"You're not going anywhere, I'll protect you." He said seriously, his lips moving against your hair.  
"Where would I be without you?" You muttered against his chest.  
"I don't know, but I'd be worse off without you, doll." He released you from the embrace to tell you what he's wanted to since day one.  
"Y/N," He said, "I'm in love with you in a way I've never loved anyone before, whaddya say, doll?"  
You stared at him, dumbfounded. You were speechless, to say the least. You've liked him since you met him and you thought you had a strictly best friend relationship.  
Your heart was racing, and all you could say was, "ummmm.."  
His face fell, heart plummeting into his stomach, wrongly interpreting your speechlessness.  
"I can just leave..." He turned around, and you reacted just in time, tackling him while yelling, "NO! I love you too, Buck!"  
He chuckled as you both fell to the ground.  
"You sure about that, doll?" He smirked, pinning you to the ground.  
"Hey!" You pretended to struggle, before unexpected flipping him onto his back, you looked at his shocked expression and said, "I learned from the best."  
You mocked him, smirking and let him go.  
Then, you sat on your bed and asked him "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
He got up, scratched the back of his head and said, half-jokingly, "As long as you keep that shit you call music off!"  
"Now that was a low blow, making fun of my music!" You pouted.  
He flopped down on your bed, "Off or I go." He looked up at your pouty face.  
"Kay..." You groaned, staring at the ceiling.  
He locked hands with you.  
"I love you, punk."


	2. The Girl at The Rock Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a big surprise for the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cheeto

After two months of dating Bucky you got him hooked on a few alternative bands.  
A week ago, you walked past his room, and you heard the familiar lyrics of Blink 182's Bored To Death. You smiled, thinking that just a few months ago he called this music "shit".  
He thought you were out shopping, so when you opened the door with a shit eating smirk, he stared with guilty, wide eyes.  
"What are you doing listening to shit, Buck?" You asked sarcastically.  
"Oh hey." He casually turned off the song, not facing you.  
"I thought you didn't like my "whiny" rock music? Or were you just in denial the whole time?" You sauntered up to him, pretending to glare at him angrily.  
"Aw, doll, I just liked a few songs. Don't give me a tough time."  
"I'm not, Buck. It's just a bit hypocritical, that's all."  
You took his phone from him, wanting to see what songs he liked in particular.  
"What are you doing?" He said, as you unlocked his phone, he gave you the passcode after he asked you out.  
You tapped on the music app, wondering how he figured out how to download music without any help.  
"I'm seeing what songs you have."  
"A lot of Greenday, some Breaking Benjamin, Blink 182, that one Brightside song..." While he was trying to think of the band, you clicked on the song he was talking about.  
"Mr. Brightside by The Killers." You said, "Pretty much the Bohemian Rhapsody of our generation."  
"Bohemian Rhapsody?" He furrowed his eyebrows together, confused.  
"Queen sang it, it's a song from the eighties."  
"Can we listen to that one sometime?" He walked closer to you, looking down at your now shocked face, since when did he ever become interested in this kind of music?  
"What happened to you, Bucky?"  
"I thought if I listened to some of the music you liked I would get to know you better, on a more personal level. And to be honest, certain songs I really do like." He ran his hands through your hair.  
"What else do you want to know about me?" You muttered. "Don't I tell you everything?"  
"Doll, you aren't an easy book to read." He chuckled.  
"Ask me anything, I'll be open to you." You smiled up at him, "I promise."  
"I just want to hear stories of your life, see cute baby pictures, all that. I want to know all about you." He placed a kiss on your forehead.  
You squirmed uncomfortably.  
"I don't have much to tell, my childhood kind of sucked." You mumbled. "Yet, there are so many stories I'm waiting and wanting to live with you."  
"My God, what did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered, you always left him so vulnerable.  
You stood on your tip-toes and planted your lips on his. He grabbed your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck.  
You leaned away to take a breath.  
"Bucky, I really, really love you." You said against his chest.  
"I love you too, doll."

One Week Later:

"Y/N!" Bucky knocked on your bathroom door. "I've got awesome fucking news!!"  
"Um, okay! I have to get out of the shower first, Buck. One second."  
Your heart raced as you turned off the water, Bucky usually didn't get excited over much, but here he was, outside your bathroom door, pacing with excitement.  
"Hurry up, doll! You're gonna love this!!"  
"Okay, okay!" You struggled to put on your ripped skinny jeans, and you lost your footing, wobbling on one leg.  
You slipped on your shirt and opened the door, Bucky wrapped his giant arms around you, "I have awesome news!"  
"What is it?!" You said, excitedly, his enthusiasm was hard to ignore.  
"We are going to Warped Tour, I just bought us tickets!"  
Your face lit up.  
"Oh my God!" You jumped up and down, grabbing Bucky's hands. "Oh my god, we're going to Warped!"  
You smile gleamed as you looked up at Bucky.  
"I love you! I love you! I love you! I could kiss you!" You exclaimed.  
"Then kiss me, doll-face, I earned it." He smirked  
You ran your hands through his hair and kissed him deeply.  
"Yes, you did."


End file.
